Black Heart
by Random Shipper798
Summary: Robin has made his relationship with Starfire abusive and wrong. Even though her friends help her, Starfire has to leave. (Sorry I suck at summaries, and this is my first story so not TOO much hate okay?) P.S. THERE IS ABUSE AND SEXUAL CONTENT IF YOU DON'T DO THAT STUFF, GO BACK
1. Pain

BLACK HEART

(RATED M)

Four broken ribs. Three huge stitches. Two deep cuts. One broken heart.

It was the regular routine. We come back from a mission, I make some tiny mistake and he beats me. Every night, I cry as he hurts me; As he _abuses_ me. I don't even know why we're still dating. My friends try to shield me from him, and I love them like they're my siblings. Yet, try all they might, he still manages to repeat what he does every night of my life. I can't be here anymore. I can't call myself Starfire anymore.

Starfire's POV:

 _Thud._

Blood trickled down from my forehead; getting into my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and got back up. It's been an hour since we started fighting Slade's bots. Slade must have improved on them, because they were tougher than they were before. As three more came up to me, I quickly flew up and blasted all of them with my starbolts. As more come my way, I fire more and more starbolts, until one of them shoots me down with their laser. As I fall, I take a quick look around the battle scene. We are losing horribly. Cyborg was being overwhelmed with bots, while the bots had knocked out Raven. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Robin was in a fierce combat with Red X. For some reason, the self obsessed criminal was working with the ruthless madman, Slade. That's when I spotted him. Slade was watching the whole battle unfold before him. Right after I hit the ground, I instantaneously get back up and fly towards Slade. I blast him with two strong eyebeams that knocks him back. Once I land I see a figure run past me and starts fighting. It was Robin. "Starfire, take care of Red X!" He yelled. I scanned the area for him, and quickly saw him trying to get out of the battle. I easily catch up to him, and shoot him with a starbolt. X was already on the ground. As I walked towards him, he turned around and said "Hey Cutie. Nice to see you." I lit a starbolt in my hand ready to attack. "Are you okay? Or should I ask, are you okay with _him_?" Red X asks. My starbolt decreased. ' _Is he literally asking if I'm okay? Which I'm obviously not. But how does he know about Robin abusing me?'_ I must have taken a long time to answer, because he said "I'm sorry if I hit a sore spot for you. But just know, if you came with Slade and I, I would care for you. Starfire, I really do care for you." With that Red X got up, pulled back his some of his mask, and kissed me. Instead of pulling away I wrapped my arms around his neck. His right hand traveled to my right leg, and rubbed up and down softly. Instead of cringing the way I did when Robin did this to me, I liked the feeling of Red X touching me. Then Red X was knocked to the ground, trying to deflect Robin's punches. I felt horrible that Red X was getting beat up, but when we saw me worried, he smiled at me. "Well kid, it's been fun, but I gotta go." Red X smirked, as he phased away. I looked around me. Raven was starting to wake up, and so was Beast Boy. Cyborg was still knocked out. When I looked in front of me, Robin was snarling at me.

"What the fuck was that Starfire!" Robin growled. "You were supposed to take down Red X, not make out with him! You're such a pathetic bitch! You can't do a single thing right! We don't want you on this team, but I need you only because of your powers."

Hot tears streamed down my eyes. This time I was learning about the people I used to trust. They really don't want me around. I must be an annoyance to them, every time they save me when Robin hurts me. The tears wouldn't stop coming. Inspite of my tears, Robin kept yelling and cursing at me. Then he punched me. For the third time today, I had been knocked to the ground. He kicked me, cut me, and verbally abused me. Then he touched my breast, groping them painfully hard. Suddenly my top, my bra, and my skirt were ripped off of me. When Robin went to take off my underwear, I covered my breast with my arms and shook my head 'No'. He saw this action and slapped my face, telling me to uncover them. After this, he took of my underwear, took off his pants and boxers, and painfully thrust into me. More tears clouded my vision, as I screamed in pain. But Robin just continued thrusting, vigorously hard. "I guess I only need you for one thing: sex." Robin whispered to me. About 3 minutes later, he put his clothes back on and headed towards his R Cycle. Leaving me naked, hurt, and crying. Cyborg must have gotten up, because he wrapped something around me, and carried me to the T-Car. "I'm really sorry Star. I wish I could have woken up sooner to help you." He gently whispered. I just blankly nodded my head, still crying my last tears out.


	2. Moving On

Moving On

I woke up in the hospital wing of the tower. My left side felt horrible, and I could barely sit up. "Glad to see that you're up Star." Cyborg said. I nodded, wondering what was Robin's damage this time. "Four of your ribs were broken, but Raven was able to heal them. That also got rid of the three stitches. We couldn't get rid of the two deep cuts though. They're nothing but scars if that helps." Cyborg smiled at me to cheer me up. I was grateful, but I couldn't pull myself to smile. I just kept nodding. Soon Cyborg left to go tell the team about my condition. Seconds later my communicator buzzed. I picked it up and answered the call. "Starfire". " Slade".

"Starfire, did Red X inform you about my offer yesterday?"

"Yes, and I've been wondering. Why do you want me?"

"Your powers are stronger than Terra and your team's powers put together. With the right training, it could be even better. Besides doesn't your whole team secretly hate you? I don't want to see a girl like you go through mistreatment."

I thought about it, and smiled at Slade.

"I'll work for you. I'll be your apprentice, as long as I don't have to hurt Cyborg. He's the one who actually cares about me."

"For now you can avoid hurting him, but when the time comes I will order you to attack all of the Titans. Otherwise, I'm sending Red X for you. That gives you sometime to grab what you want to keep."

I looked at him darkly. "I don't need anything that reminds me of them."

Slade looked at me approvingly, and cut the line. I instantly got out of the bed, and ran to the roof top.

Red X was already there. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, and rested his head on mine. "I'm so glad you're joining us. We really need you, unlike the Titans." X whispered to me. In response, I lifted up his mask a little, and kissed him. It was passionate and sweet. Once again, X rubbed my leg. I sucked on his lip a bit so he would open his mouth. I slipped my tongue in, and he slipped him in my mouth. Red X lifted up my left leg, pulling me closer to him. Bringing my womanhood closer to his hard manhood. I softly rubbed my vagina against X's erect manhood. He loudly moaned in my mouth as I did this. When we pulled away for breath, I was flushed, but my cheeks were still blushing red. "We should probably go. Slade must be expecting us." I shyly said. Red X smiled at me and lifted me up bridal style. He jumped in the air, tapped a button on his suit and we both phased away from the tower.

In less than a second we were in an alley. "Do you have a tracker on you?" X asked. Before I could say 'no' I remembered my communicator and a small tracker on my boots. I took both off and easily destroyed them. Proving I wasn't going back. "That's all the trackers. Let's go, I'm excited to be Slade's apprentice." X took my hand and phased us away again. This time we were in a dark room. It soon lit up1 with one light focused on us. Another light on Slade.

Looking down at our hands Slade commented "You two must be closely acquainted already." I blushed a little at this. Red X just chuckled nervously. Slade continued "Anyway, I'll leave time to yourselves today, but you'll have to work much harder. Your schedule: You wake up at 5:30 am to get ready. At six you have to be in the training room. From 6:00 am to 6:00 pm you train, eat, and take small breaks. If you are working hard, I may give you the day off. Since it's 12:31 pm, I want you to come to the training room for assessment. Your new uniform is in your new room. I hope you adjust to life here." Once Slade was done, the light under him went black, and everywhere around us was flooded in light.

I looked around the area. The walls were black, except for a whole wall with blank screens. There were two hallways, doors lined up. X led me down the hall on the left. He led me down to the very end of the hallway. "Here's your room. I'm right across from you if you need anything. I'll meet you in the training room." He hurriedly kissed my cheek and ran off. I wanted to ask where the training room was, but he was already gone. I opened my door and wasn't surprised. The walls were black metal. The bed was big and circular with black sheets. There were two pairs of doors. I just guessed that one of them was a closet and the other a bathroom. I walked over to my new bed and looked over my uniform. The top is a black crop top connected to metal that covered my stomach. His symbol where my heart is. The bottom part of the uniform is tight, black jeans with the knee part metal. My shoes are black heeled knee high boots with the heels sharp like daggers. The outfit also comes with black, fingerless gloves and a mask like Slade's.

I quickly put on everything except the mask. I wanted to change my hair, but I didn't have what I needed. ' _I'll ask Slade about changing my look after training."_ I thought to myself. I quickly ran out of the room, soon realizing I didn't know where the training room was. I ran out of the right hallway into the left one. This hall had big windows, peering inside of the rooms. I looked around until I found the room with Red X in it.

Without making a sound, I entered the padded room and was greeted with a punch that nearly hit my face. For a millisecond, I saw Slade watching us from a room up above. I quickly responded with a kick to X's gut. He quickly jumped, avoiding the attack and pulled out 'X' shaped knives. I ran from the door, attacking him head on. Before he knew what was happening, I gave him a swift punch to his face and knocked him down with a round kick to his feet. X quickly flipped back up, and charged at me, with the knife in his right hand aimed at my face. I ducked right when we was about to strike, went right behind him, and launched off his back. He stumbled forward, but quickly turned in my direction, ran up to me and started slashing at me. I was able to dodge some, but the rest cut me. I was able to sneak in some small, but strong, kicks and punches. When X started to slow down, I quickly grabbed at his weapons and fought over them. I managed to grab them both and repeated what X did to me. I slashed at him mercilessly, until Slade came into the room. Breathing heavily, Red X and I both dropped to the floor.

Slade stared at us, and commented "That was incredibly interesting. Both of you were able to keep each other at bay. I can honestly say, I had no idea of the outcome." I smiled a little at Red X, but he was too concentrated to what Slade's commentary was going to be. Slade continued, "Red X your indurance and speed are improving. But as Starfire proved, don't become reliant of your weapons." Red X nodded, but didn't say anything. Slade turned to me next, "I was very surprised that you stayed strong without your powers. Your hand to hand combat is incredible; your speed even better. As we progress your powers, your fighting, your speed, and your strength will only get better. I want you to work on gymnastics and flexibility. If you do, it will make fighting much easier." Without another word, Slade walked out of the room.

I pulled myself up, and tried to find a clock. "It's 6:05 pm." I whipped around to see X right behind me. He sounded kinda pissed, so I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me, and sighed. After a while he whispered "We need to give you a new name. Starfire is gone now." I nodded, thinking of what could fit the new me. The evil me. "How about Nightstar?" Red X suggested.

I looked at his face thoughtfully. I didn't want a name that had any part of old name. The name I had when _he_ beat me, when _he_ touched me. The name I had when _**he**_ made me bleed.

"BloodNight" I said softly.

"My name is BloodNight, or Blood for short. I want him to bleed, and I want his blood on my hands." Red X looked surprised at my dark words, but embraced me tighter. "I know you want that, but calm down a little." I wanted to disagree, but I couldn't pull myself to. I just said "I need new hair. I want to change it."

Red X took my hand, led us out of the training room. He leads me down the hallway and into a room with racks of clothes. Suddenly, a tall lady came from behind on of the racks. She has short black hair with red highlights and is very pale. She's wearing a simple T-shirt and blue ripped jeans. She looks around 22, but it's hard to tell.

"X! Even though I said you're welcome here, but not on Fridays! You know those are the days when…!" She let out a gasp when the lady saw me and Red X holding hands. "X, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Why didn't you come sooner?! Or is this Slade's new apprentice? Or is it both?!" The woman kept bombarding X with questions.

"Amy, chill with the questions. Yes this is my girlfriend and the new apprentice. I came to you so you can change her hair and maybe something with her skin." Amy glanced over me and quickly sat me down in a chair. "I know exactly what to do. X you have to wait outside. I have to work magic on this already beautiful hair!" The woman, named Amy, exclaimed. As she said this, she pushed Red X out of the door and closed it behind her, before X could say anything.

Narration of Teen Titans POV:

 _Crash!_

It's been 4 days since Robin abused Starfire and two weeks since she left. Cyborg was worried and pisssed that they hadn't found her yet.

The 'crash' noise, was Cyborg breaking a table in frustration. He was spending all his time trying to find Starfire. She became the little sister he never had. He wasn't gonna let her slip away without trying his hardest to get her back. Raven and Beast Boy were just as determined as Cyborg, in finding the tamaranean. Raven spent all her time meditating, trying to find the aliens heartbeat. While BB (Beast Boy) went around Jump City as a blood hound. Trying with all his strength to pick up his lost friend's scent.

Ever since Starfire left, Robin locked himself in his room in grief and anger.

Knowing if he hadn't abused and treated her terribly, Starfire would still be here. He didn't even know why he raped her every time he was pisssed off at her. Was it in a blind rage? Did he just do it, because it helped get the stress out? Or deep down inside he thought Starfire liked?

' _I can't believe I did all those things to her._ _ **I**_ _cut her,_ _ **I**_ _raped her._ _ **I'm**_ _the reason she might be gone forever.'_ Robin thought depressedly.

Author"s Note:

Thank You you guys for the support. I know it seems really small, but that's what's encouraging me to write more chapters! Also sorry for the small wait! I got kinda busy and forgot to update! BTW, tell me what you guys want out of this story I am absolutely up for suggestions and anyway to make this story better. I'm also gonna put up like 3 chapters today so I'm kinda spamming. Okay, I'm done. You won't hear from me for a while okay byeeeeeeeeeee!


	3. The Debut

The Debut

BloodNight's POV:

I walked out of the dark room, into the hallway. Amy just finished with my hair and skin, and I wanted Red X to see me. I soon found him sitting on the floor, asleep. I giggled at him.

It's only been 2 hours, and he fell asleep. I sat down with him, took off his mask and studied his face. He had black hair like Robins, but it was a bit longer and he had sharp and short bangs. X has pale skin, and cute lips. His eyes are deep pits of gray, with only a little light to show the way down. His nose looks normal. ' _I wonder why Earth people's noses look similar?'_ I contemplated.

Going back to X, I took his face into my hands and kissed him passionately. X immediately woke up and kissed me back. After a while we pulled apart for air. When X saw me he was astonished.

Amy had cute my hair 4 inches below my ears. She dyed my hair black and taken away my bangs. As a style she unevenly split my hair so one side was longer than the other. I used this as a way to hide my face. My skin was now white, but still tanned.

"Blood, you look so beautiful. I thought you were queen like as Starfire, but your goddess like now." X whispered in my ear. Before I could say anything, Slade came over the intercom. "Red X and Starfire to main room." His voice echoing through the halls.

We ran straight to the room, and almost slammed right into Slade. Slade instantly got to talking. "It's time you two go on a crime spree tonight. I'll give you two a list what I want you to steal. On a side note, I hope Starfire has found a new name. She cannot keep her old one." I respond strongly with "I am no longer Starfire. My new name is BloodNight, because I _**will**_ spill blood, and never look back." Slade looked impressed, and shook his head. He waved his hand at us saying we are dismissed to go on our crime spree. Before we leave, I run to my room and put on the mask. Accepting who I am about to become.

After phasing a couple of times, we finally reach our first target. A tech lab. Here we have to pick up three chips Slade attempted to steal before, but failed. Hurriedly, we create a hole just the right size for our bodies, and fall into the building. One of the security guards see us and fire. We both avoid it and I knock the security guard out with a starbolt. Then I destroy the security cameras in the room, while Red X unlocks the door. As I join him, he looks surprised. I follow his gaze and see the Titans guarding the chips.

For a second I was just as surprised as Red X, but quickly grabbed my knives from knife sash. X seemed to go out of his trance and get battle ready. "Red X." Robin spat, "Who's your new friend? Or Slade's new apprentice?" X responded cooly with "Both, but you might be able to tell who she is."

With that X lunged at Robin and started fighting. That left me with the rest of the Titans. Without notice, I took off at them throwing my knives and deflecting all their attacks.

When I reached Raven, I quickly grabbed her hood, covered her face and kicked her away. When I looked back at the two boys, Beast Boy had finished changing into a rhino, and was charging at me full force. Right when he reached me I took him by the horn, lifted him up and threw him down.

That left me and Cyborg. The one person on the team who I never wanted to hurt.

He raised his cannon at me, growling. I soon realized to them I was another criminal. They would never be able to see the old spirit of Starfire slowly dying inside of BloodNight.

Before Cyborg could shoot, I threw small explosions at him. As he staggered backwards, I swiftly and silently sprinted to him and tore him piece from piece. After 2 minutes I was able to shut Cyborg down. I got up and left his motionless body in shambles.

Suddenly, a dark force took a hold of me. It was Raven. Furious, I fruitlessly struggled to break free. I needed to break her concentration. "Hello Friend Raven!" I said. Immediately her eyes flew open in shock. Still keeping her grasp, Raven levitated me closer to her. Dark amethyst eyes meet deep emerald.

I took my chance.

I quickly grabbed my small dagger and threw it at her shoulder. As blood splashed on me, I threw another dagger at her leg, making Raven fall over in pain. Releasing her grasp on me. I bent down and chuckled. "Raven, I hope I wasn't too harsh on you. Even though seeing your blood spill is fun, X and I have to go. But before we do I have a message for the Titans."

I grabbed my best knife and cut the initials 'BN' into Raven's arm. "Your friend is dead inside. Something new has grown inside her old body, and wants blood. Remember my new name, because it's gonna stay forever. Remember BloodNight."

With that I got up and walked over to X. He was standing over Robin, with the disks in his right hand. I looked down at the boy wonder. He was still conscious, but he was badly bruised and cut.

I liked seeing him like this.

I kicked Robin multiple times. Using the same knife I used on Raven I cut a deep 'BN' in his arm. Then using another knife, I stabbed him in the shoulder, making sure it was deep. "Let's go. Boss has been telling us to go 5 minutes ago." X said. I curtly nodded, holding onto him as we phased away.


	4. Trying

Trying

 ***WARNING* *THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THE M PART JUST READ THE LAST LINE OF THE CHAPTER***

 ***DISCLAIMER (Which I forgot to put at the beginning of this story) I DON'T OWN ANYTHING except for Starfire's evil identity.***

Raven's POV:

I can't believe that Slade's new apprentice is Starfire.

Our best friend is evil.

She just defeated most of the team. I quickly healed my wounds, except for the deep 'BN' initials. I ran over to Robin and then Cyborg, trying my best to heal them. When I was finished I told Robin and Cyborg what Star had told me. There was a mixture of horror, sadness, and pain. Soon Beast Boy joined us, I healed him, and we were discussing our next plan. Beast Boy looked confused, but soon caught on to what I told Robin and Cyborg.

"I put a tracker on Red X while we were fighting, so we could spy on them and find Slade's new lair." Robin commented.

As we all nod at him in agreement, Cyborg says "Maybe we should wait a little. We just got our butts kicked and it's 12:35am."

Robin shook his head at this "If we wait someone might notice the tracker. We have to get it over with tonight."

Cyborg looked like he was about to argue, but a look from Beast Boy stopped him. Once Robin got a steady lock on Red X (which took about an hour) I transported us there with my magic. We were outside the underground base, but we're able to look through the half surface windows.

Nothing seemed to be going on, until Robin weakly called us over to his window. I was confused on why Robin looked so scared and surprised. When I took a peek myself, my face became more pale than usual. " _Star, out of all people you choose him?"_ This just added more pain to the lost of their friend.

BloodNight's POV:

I felt great! X and I successfully complete our crime spree and Slade gives us today and tomorrow off. X and I run to my room, to talk about things. After a few minutes of getting to know each other, we take off each other's masks and passionately kiss each other.

Hands move shamelessly around each others bodies as we fall down on my bed. X slides his hands over my breasts and squeezes them gently. With Red X on top of me, I easily slip of his shirt and start licking his chest. As X groans a little, I quietly slip of his belt and pants, only leaving him clad in his boxers. When X saw he was almost naked while I was he smirked.

"Cutie, you known this is unfair. Guess I'll just have to level the playing field."

With that, my top and bra were ripped off and X's hand was slowly rubbing my clit through my clothing. I threw my head back in pure pleasure. I pulled my lover's hair and pulled him into a heated lip lock.

As X took off my pants, I flinched in insecurity. The last time I had sex wasn't exactly in love.

As we continued I tried shrugging off my insecurity. By now, my bra was off and X was going tantalizingly slow, rubbing my soaking vagina. I was roughly rubbing his member when our moans filled the room.

Out of lust, Red X ripped of his boxers and my pants and lingerie. When he brought his penis to my womanhood, I gasped out of fright and shrank away from Red X. All of my memories of Robin raping me flashed before my eyes.

The one that I visioned the most was the first time he raped me.


	5. Still Not Over It

Still Not Over It

 _ **Flashback (Not Whole Chapter) P.S. Starfire is the same as Bloodnight**_

Starfire's POV:

It was a normal day in Titans tower and I when I was watching Cyborg and BeastBoy play video games. Raven was sitting on the floor reading on of her many books, while Robin was keeping himself locked up in his study. While watching my two friends compete, Robin's voice came over the intercom.

"Starfire, I need to talk with you. Now." Although I was confused, I still went to his room. Before I could knock, his door opened and Robin roughly yanked me inside. Surprised at the treatment, I looked up at Robin and saw nothing but anger in his features. "What's the matter my friend?" I questioned. Robin's expression seemed to darken. Again, he grabbed me and brought me closer to him. "Starfire" Robin began, "I have some… problems. And I need you to help me." Being my naive self I said "I'm glad to help you friend Robin. I just wish to know how. At that, Robin's mouthed changed into a sly smirk.

" I just want to know if you love me." Robin said.

I looked at Robin in confusion. I liked him as a friend, but I never really loved him. "Robin, I am sorry. I do not love you. But I still like you as a…" Suddenly, Robin threw me against the wall, ran up to me, and slapped me across my face. In utter shock I stared dumbfounded at Robin. The boy wonder picked me up and slammed me against the wall. "Wrong answer" he said through gritted teeth. Soon his lips crashed on mine, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I tried to fight back, but Robin was holding my hands against the wall. And adding to my shock, I was totally helpless.

As Robin kept kissing me, he lifted my hands above my head and took both of them with one. Using the now free hand he painfully groped my breast. The boy wonder soon took off my top and moved his mouth to my mounds. Tears streaked my face as he painfully bit my nipples. For a quick second he stopped to look at my face. With a sick smile he slapped my face harder, and then my ass. Still holding me in place, Robin grabbed two pairs of hand cuffs, and cuffed my hands and feet.

"Now its time to give what's coming to you." the sick boy whispered.

In a flash he took of his shirt, pants, shoes, and boxers; letting his hard be shown. Robin quickly got back to my breast, biting and sucking viciously. This time he let his left hand rub my clit. Trying my best to suppress a moan, a let out a small sound. This lead to Robin literally ripping of my skirt and underwear. Pressing against me, Robin let his penis rub against my womanhood. At this time I had given up all struggling, knowing what was going to happen. Yet I couldn't stop crying or screaming, in hopes someone would stop the boy I once trusted. Even though I though Robin had stopped hurting me, every time I screamed he would cut me. After the tenth time of Robin cutting me, his manhood thrusted painfully into me. He let out a load moan as he started thrusting in and out of me. Every time he thrusted, his body would crush me.

This went on until we climaxed for the second time. By that time it was night, and the other Titans were trying to break down Robin's door. The horrible hero quickly put on his clothes, rubbed my vagina with his sick smile on his face, and jumped out the window. I kept crying until I fell unconscious. When the door was broken, I was already on the floor, unconscious, lying in blood and sadness.

 _ **(Out of Flashback)**_

BloodNight's POV:

I was now whimpering in Red X's arms, trying to stop my sobbing. Robin had scarred me so badly that I couldn't have sex with someone else, without thinking of him. I tried looking at Red X's face for comfort, but I felt too embarrassed.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"That bastard is gonna pay for what he did to you." I finally pulled the courage to look at my lover. He had a look of determination and bloodlust in his eyes. No matter what Robin did to me, I wanted X and I was ready. I gently brought his face down to mine and kissed him. Kissing me back, X went on top of me and gently rubbed my clit.

This time I could moan freely. I sneakily brought my hand down to his dick and grabbed it hard. Red X groaned loudly and brought his length down to my opening. He looked down at me to ask permission. I gently kissed him saying it was okay. I moaned loudly as he gently thrust into me. Quickly, X went harder and faster. The room was filled with our moaning. After what seemed like an amazing lifetime we both climaxed. I shuddered at X's warm semen filling me inside. Not taking himself out of me, Red X fell to my side and pulled me into him. "I love you Blood" X whispered. "I love you too X." I said back. I finally found someone who really loved me and appreciated me. I fell asleep with a small smile tugging at my lips.

Author Note:

Hi guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School is a major killer! I'm hoping to make new stories, but I have no ideas. I hope you guys suggest ships and ideas, i mostly do cartoons but i can learn to do other stories. And also reviews help! I came back after seeing a really nice review (plus i felt really guilty just leaving the story). Also special thanks to Super WG, you were the first one who really helped me start this even though you just reviewed the story. I hope you haven't forgotten about me! But I just wanted to say a HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU!


	6. Reality

Reality

Narration of Teen Titans POV

No one could believe it.

Starfire's innocence (whatever she had left…?) taken away by one of their top main enemies. She was truly serious about being a villain.

And like any other villain the Teen Titans have to take her down.

But, they couldn't.

When the Titans got to their tower, Cyborg went straight to his room and locked the door. Raven teleported into her mind to try to keep her emotions under control. Beastboy went straight back outside to calm down. Robin on the other hand was furious. He went to their gym and worked out until 5:30 in the morning.

Then he went to his room to figure out what to do next. About two hours later, the Titans came out of their rooms. All of them were still expecting a friendly greeting from the once naive Tamaranean.

And all too soon they were reminded of the night before and what they saw. They wanted to believe it was rape, but Starfire was clearly….enjoying the situation.

Breakfast was deadly silent until Robin got up and went back to his room. By now, the rest of the Titans hated their leader, because he was the cause of everything that had happened.

Robin's POV

' _Why did I let my temper get this far? Raping the most sweet and innocent girl I know? What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Robin thought to himself as he went down the long gray hallway.

He finally figured out what made him hurt Starfire in the first place.

The day he first raped her, Robin was more than pissed about Slade coming back and the Titans not being able to capture him. During that time he thought of Starfire and got the idea that she would never accept his love.

So he decided to have sex with her, and if she struggled he would just tie her up and force Starfire to love him.

Obviously, it didn't work. And was a dumb ass idea in the first place.

The rest of the times he sexually assaulted her was the same concept going on in his mind; being pissed about Slade and wanting Starfire to love him.

Now, instead of love, Starfire wants his head and out of her life forever.

Author Note: Two chapters?! In one day?! Merry Christmas you guys!


	7. Lost Connection

The young half demon spent most of her time meditating nowadays. Through it, she could strengthen her bond with Starfire. Unlike her normal character, Raven still had a glimmer of hope that she could reach the alien through the bond.

Soon after they regained their bodies after the Puppet King had switched them, the two heroins discovered they had created a mental bond. During meditation, a mindlink was created where their thoughts could be transmitted if they wished it. When one of the girls couldn't sleep, or if they wanted a private talk, they used it almost every night. But with Starfire's treachery of sorts, the conversations had dwindled to an end. But, Raven at least wanted to try.

Blood POV:

As I layed in bed with X, a sharp pang in my head disrupted my sleep and jolted me awake. Letting out a soft groan, the pangs started to become more powerful. After a few more moments of pain, I finally realize what was going on. As an ugly grimace painted it's way on my face, I floated out of bed and move into my old meditation position; something I hadn't done since I left the Titans. I sigh as I tap into our mindlink, darkness enveloping me and my mind. I look around, soon spotting a small and blurry purple light. As it drew closer, the blur morphs into my old friend Raven. She gives me a sad smile, and opens her mouth as if to say something. I quickly lift my hand up in protest and give her a stern look.

"Raven. Before you even try to speak or guide some 'sense' into me, I'll start. First, don't try using this bond to speak with me again. I am done with you Titans." I exhale and look directly at her. "You may have been there for me when I was hurt, yet none of you ever stood up to "The Boy Wonder". I spat slightly, causing Raven to flinch at the sharp words and attempt to cover it up with a sympathetic smile. It only angered me further. "I'm tired of just your sympathy! I'm HAPPY about my choice. My only regret is that I didn't go to Slade sooner." I tried to contain my rage. It wasn't meant for her, or Beast Boy, or Cyborg. It was all for Robin. A small exhale from the pale teen brought me back to the moment. Wordlessly, she came closer to me, gently put her hand on my shoulder, and drew me into a tight hug. I started to stiffen at the sudden contact, but then I heard another sound from her.

Small sniffles. She was crying. Raven never cried. Not even when it was time for her to become a portal for her evil father Trigon. The half demon was crying for a little rogue alien…

"Starfire, I am so so sorry. Sorry that we weren't there for you. Sorry that we didn't stop it. We thought Robin would see what he was doing was despicable and stop, but when he never did we planned to restrain him. Unfortunately, he overheard us and threatened to hurt you again. We did our best to fight him, but as the leader he knew how to bring us to our knees." She choked out, tears running down her face. Tears of my own started to well up in my eyes. I knew what she said was the truth. Raven could never lie to me. To be completely honest, I missed her like hell. Even though I had my Xavier, I missed all my friends.

Missed Beast Boy's jokes and kid-like attitude.

Missed Raven's sarcasm and our late night talks.

Missed Cyborg's food and big brother nature.

Once again, I have to pull myself back into the moment, rubbing my tear streaked face with the back of my hand. I held my old friend closer, not wanting to let her go. "I'm sorry I got so furious with you...I really do miss the three of you. Sometimes, I really wished it all played out differently. But this is our lives, we make our choices and live with them." My voice cracking slightly due to the crying. Raven simply nodded,and hugged me a little tighter. So we stayed like that, just grateful for each others presence; like sisters being reunited after years apart. But all good things must come to an end. Our bodies started to fade, signaling that the connection was ending for the time being. We both let out a soft sigh, smiling at each other as we came back to the real world. Biting my lip, I stopped levitating and let my feet touch the floor. Though I missed my Earth family, I couldn't leave Slade. I was grateful and loyal to him. And I had a job to do.


End file.
